It's A Friend Thing
by AkaBaka-chan
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a newcomer in the acting industry while Rukia Kuchiki is a celebrated scriptwriter who happens to be his life long friend. Rukia has to write for the show but has lost her inspiration, can Ichigo help her out? AU Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach+Me= I don't friggin own it.**

**Mind you people, this is just a two shot.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki walked along the unfamiliar hallway with a sense of intense urgency. He needed to see her or he would keel over and no paramedic would even be capable of reviving him. If he didn't talk to her, he could say Sayonara to his career. His career that had only lasted for around half a year. His footsteps instigated fear among some of the backstage crew who were male and some strange and demented arousal among the females.<p>

He didn't understand why the men feared him and why the woman thought he was looking for them just because he had wanted to fuck their brains out. That was just plain demented.

He had only been around the place for a while so the layout of the studio was still beyond him. Luckily enough, his destination was definitely someplace he memorized by heart because if he didn't then his death was something that would've come even sooner than he would have wanted.

You see, That was the kind of woman Rukia Kuchiki was. Prideful, prudish, stuck up, evil, and so many other adjectives the friggin dictionary couldn't contain. How he had been able to put up with her for a best friend for ten years was unfathomable and to this day, incomprehensible. As much as he hated her and as much as the feeling was mutual, she was the most talented scriptwriter television history ever had.

Five years into the industry and she had won more accolades and awards than some thirty year old veteran could ever achieve. At the age of twenty five no less. Her genius was first class and so was her genius script. Every line she wrote was always perfect and if one dared to change the words, it would have only one fifteenth of the impact.

To cut it short, no one could write like her.

And how did he fit into all of this? Well he was the guy who passed the audition for the lead role of a movie adaption of a New York Times #1 Bestselling book. His fame had increased tenfold with that movie and a few months later, he had been offered a role to star in a big new television series written by his best friend and inhumanely talented writer Rukia Kuchiki.

Now what was the predicament you say?

Oh, it's nothing like I desperately need her or that after ten years I just realized that I was in love with her all along. Nothing that Hollywood I assure you. And in the very least, nothing that extremely and utterly urgent. Or nothing that shitty or crappy and cheesy

It was just that Rukia Kuchiki had lost her inspiration.

Tragic no? Though the after finding out that they had been life long friends, the producer asked him to fix the problem since he knew her best which was sad to say but true in every sense of the fucking word. Did the producer seriously expect him to fix one of Rukia Kuchiki's mood swings?

That was like asking Adolf Hitler to shoot you in the balls. Twice.

He ruffled his bright fruity tangerine hair in frustration. His hair had always been spiky but ever since he had started university, he had gotten too lazy to cut it. Though it was fine because his lovely best friend and devil's incarnate said that it made him more handsome. Which was another true thing because ever since he kept it a little bit longer, more girls flung themselves at him.

He finally stopped at the familiar door and knocked softly. He knew well enough how she hated excessively loud things. Though as he waited, no one got to the door. Odd, Rukia's always punctual unless she doesn't want to be disturbed. But then again. She would've put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob if she was that busy. Based on how well he knew her, he twisted the cold door knob.

He went inside only to find her gone. He double checked to make sure he wasn't missing anything or simply hallucinating but he could understand if he had developed selective sight when it came to Rukia. There were times when he wished he didn't have to deal with her refined bitching.

He strode over to her desk to find a letter on it. He opened the lamp and picked the paper up after he had closed the door.

"To whom it may concern, I have decided to leave early. So if you need me just give me a call. Yours Truly, Rukia Kuchiki. P.S please lock up after me, I'm afraid I don't have my key."

It was short and straight to the point, just like her. That's how he knew it was authentic. Only Rukia had such clean and elegant handwriting as well straight to the point sentences. She absolutely hated dilly-dallying.

Ichigo sighed as he opened the drawer and grabbed the key. He should've known that she had anticipated his coming. Also, it was most likely that 'To whom it may concern' was actually to my tangerine headed idiot of a friend who's name also meant strawberry. She was forcing him to do the stuff she was too lazy to do which was to say, lock up. He knew that everybody feared her and that the only one who ever dared to enter her room or whichever room she was occupying was Ichigo. Any other person was a dead man or woman.

Ichigo exited and locked the room. He slipped the silver key in his pocket before going back to his room which was on the other end of the studio. How inconvenient to have your rooms so far apart. He strode heavily across the studio once more and was met by no one since he had been letting out the 'I'll kill you and if not I'll personally castrate you if you happen to be a guy and by some diluted miracle that you're a woman then I will personally see to it that you're credit cards are expired and that your closet is filled with outdated clothes' vibe. How he could convey all of that in his aura was a talent in itself.

After much walking, he finally found his door and twisted the door knob. the first thing he did as he entered the room was to grab his coat and his important personal belongings such as his keys, cellphone, wallet and the like. He then locked up after himself and proceeded to the exit.

It was just unfortunate that Rukia had decided to not tell anyone where she lived and so Ichigo became the messenger and deliver boy when it came to her since he knew where she lived. As a matter if fact, she lived in the same building where he lived but of course, he dared not mention that. With Ichigo's lifestyle, he could afford much better apartments. Like a hotel, the apartment building had penthouses and suites to plain and cheap one room studio apartments.

Ichigo had just recently moved from the cheap apartment to the more luxurious one which was on the same floor as her. But it wasn't a penthouse, if he did get that one then just what the hell would he do with all that space?

Ichigo fixed his cap on and pulled up his hood as he exited the studio. Even though he was rich, he still preferred to keep a low profile along with his preference for the metro. He pulled out his aviator shades for extra cover. It was raining outside so the shades kinda looked weird but then some people wear shades at night so his action was justifiable.

After some walking, he found the station and went pass the turnstile. He finally boarded the metro and stayed near the door for a quick and easy get away. He held the pole tightly as to not fall and topple over. Ichigo simply stared out the glass of the door, if he kept his face away from everybody else then he was good.

He managed to get away safely as he exited the metro after two stops. After passing the turnstile had made a beeline for the escalator up and as back out in the rain. He took of his shades and stowed them away in his back pocket. Nearly after five minutes of walking, his building was in sight.

Inside, he could finally take of his hood since the people there were quite used to having celebrities living there. He took of his hat and clicked on the up button for the elevator. Ichigo clicked the eighth floor and had to suffer through the terrible elevator music which 'leading experts' thought was soothing. It was actually quite unnerving really.

He found her room after turning right and clicked on the doorbell. It was only after a few moments that she opened the door after an annoyed groan. The door revealed a woman of petite stature since she stood about five feet or so. She had black ebony hair that stopped perfectly around her shoulders and she had these big gorgeous amethyst eyes that once could stare at all the day long. She had natural milky white skin that most women would die for and no matter what state she was in, she maintained this air of poise and refinement.

"Oh, it's you." she stated bluntly.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't fuck with me Rukia, you knew I was coming. Now are you going to let me in or what?"

She shrugged as she gestured him to come in. She had been wearing a comfortable looking oversized t-shirt and some leg hugging biker short she found to be extremely comfortable. She had been typing on her laptop on her couch the entire time she had gone home. Ichigo scanned the clock as he entered revealing that it was six p.m. He sat on the couch with her and relaxed his arm on the back rest of the couch.

"I don't appreciate you sitting on my couch when you're wet." Rukia said as she kept her eyes locked on her laptop.

He rolled his eyes. "Would you rather have me strip in your apartment?"

"You and I both know you've done that several times. Which is why I've kept some of your clothes here in case you come barging in my apartment in a fit of drunken rage." Rukia said in an assertive way which made Ichigo smile. Classic Rukia...

"You're right, hope you don't mind me striping in your living room." he grinned as he went to find some clothes.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "Please, like I want to watch your pathetic excuse of a strip tease."

"Rukia, you're the only woman in the friggin country who thinks I'm not all that impressive." he shot back in a cocky way.

That wasn't true. Not at all, despite what she had been saying all the time, she did like watching him. Ichigo didn't look like he was in steroids. In fact, his body was... Perfect. One could've equated his body to the Olympian gods.

He wasn't aware whenever she watched him and for that she was thankful for.

Ichigo had broad shoulders and another good things was that his pectorals didn't bulge, they didn't look like man boobs. His abdomen was perfectly six pack and definitely not distorted abs. His arms were toned and his biceps did not bulge like a pro wrestler. It bulged in a lean sexy way. There was also this golden trail of hair which led to... down there and his v-cut should be the example for all men.

He was beautiful actually, not that she would ever dare to say that to him.

He had his bad vibes shirt over his lean form much to her dismay. She sighed fitfully as she continued to type. Does he not realize that he was a very attractive male who was willingly stripping in a single woman's apartment?

He went back to sitting next to her nonchalantly.

"I know you've come up with writer's block so I'm here to help out in any way I can if that's alright with you Rukia." he said.

She laughed at him. "Well if you're so dedicated then let's get started shall we?" she said as she closed her laptop.

She stood up and got him to stand up as well. "Listen up, I just need to write the script for episode one. The thing is, I have a hard time portraying you as my character so I need you to act for me. I haven't decided on their names yet so we'll just use our names. Now, I remember my lines but I'll make you ad-lib so that it's more comfortable for you to act." she said in an air of professionalism.

He nodded seriously as he payed every bit of his attention to her. "Acting with you is nothing. I mean, I've been on blind dates for your sick research material and I've saved your butt numerous times on double dates."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Ichigo." she said sarcastically. "I'm starting now okay? No more random crap. You know the basic outline of episode one right?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Professor. What brings your high and mighty self to this lowly bar near the university?" Rukia asked in a mocking tone.

Ichigo sighed as his fingers lightly touched the couch, pretending that it was a counter. "I'm wallowing in depression. You're Ms. Kuchiki aren't you, the University's genius and rich girl. Why are you in this bar."

She pretended to lean on the counter. "Wallowing in depression."

He frowned. "That's not fair now. I told you and now you have to tell me." he said.

"Please professor, I have no reason to tell you. Since I'm not really demanding that you tell me why the youngest, most brilliant and most handsome professor is sulking in a bar." she replied.

"True... Why pretend to be some stupid rich girl when you're not Kuchiki? You're grades are top notch but no one knows them." he asked in a concerned tone.

At this point, professor and student was unusually close in the bar. Too close for comfort in fact.

"I don't like having people think of me as a nerd sir... It's just been a trauma of mine."

Ichigo was now an inch away from Rukia. "Maybe I can help you Kuchiki."

She grinned coyly. "Are you sure professor? You might get fired."

"If no one knows about this then it's fine. I've always wanted to try having elicit student-teacher relationships." he said in a sexually charged tone before redrawing back to the couch.

He smirked that annoying smirk of his. "That's enough material already right?"

She nodded as she took her laptop and pushed the screen up. She typed furiously the dialogue they just had even the actions they were doing. "This is pretty good actually. Thanks for ad-libbing."

"Your welcome." he replied.

Once she was done typing the words and saving it just in case. She faced Ichigo for another favor. "I can finally imagine you as this hot new professor and all but I can't really imagine you kissing your student." Rukia stated brusquely.

He was silent. "Y-you want me to kiss you?" he asked nervously.

She nodded but with a glare. "Please, you stole my first kiss on a drunken wager. And the following kisses after that in which you were extremely drunk." she reasoned.

This was just research to her at least, he thought. "Alright, but don't go back on it." he said as they resumed their previous scene.

Ichigo placed his warm a hand over hers. His hot blazing amber gaze was directed towards her amethyst eyes. "Well Kuchiki... Perhaps we should go someplace private..." he whispered hotly.

"Yes, I believe so professor." she replied as Ichigo led her to the other end of the couch to show that the student and teacher had moved someplace else. Ichigo's burned into her as he was completely immersed in his role.

Ichigo's hand latched itself onto Rukia's supple yet perfect ass. He pulled her closer and held the nape of her neck. "Well then Kuchiki, perhaps I should teach you some things. Think of it as a lesson from your professor." he whispered hotly as he took her lips.

Never in his life had he tasted Rukia Kuchiki whilst conscious. It was completely new to him. As soon as he had a taste of her, he was completely and irrevocably addicted. He needed to constantly remind himself that this was just acting but the more he kissed her, the more he forgot about why he was kissing her. To put it plain and simple. He was kissing Rukia Kuchiki, his best friend and the one person he would never have thought of sleeping with. Until now that is...

How could he not remember her taste when he was drunk?

Ichigo kissed her erratically and she did her very best to cope with him. Her main intention was for research material but God, she had been so stupid. One kiss from him and she was lost. This was wrong, he was her best friend and the one guy who was off limits to her. A minute or two flew by as their kiss had erupted into something more than just acting. They finally redrew for air, panting. Rukia spoke first.

"Ichigo, the drama is about elicit and forbidden student teacher relationship shit. You're supposed to use your tongue and not act like some giddy high schooler who just got his first kiss." Rukia scolded breathlessly.

"Damn midget... Do you want know what's gonna happen if I use my tongue? I won't be able to stop... Midget, can we stop now before I go overboard?" he begged as his forehead connected with hers.

Rukia's eyes softened as she thought about it. It might've been true that she was driven by her sexual attraction to her very own best friend but this was too harsh. She shouldn't be doing this at all. This was going against her greater judgement to begin with. Still, now that she's had it, she didn't want to lose it. She cupped her chin and forced Ichigo to look at her.

"Ichigo, I honestly don't care. I don't care if you kiss me or not. I don't care if you suddenly fuck me on the couch." she said, her voice was laced with something extremely arousing. She said it risking that she might later on regret.

He chuckled slightly. "How many times do I see Rukia Kuchiki act on impulse?"

"Just now, are you willing to cherish the moment?"

"Yes." he said hotly as he surged forward and pinned her on the couch. "You won't go back on your word would you?"

Her eyes said it all. Ten years of pent up tension, she deserved this much.

Ichigo leaned down to capture her lips. He was once again drunk with the sensations of her. The only difference was that he had a clearer purpose in mind and that was to fulfill her. Ichigo's tongue pried her lips open. He shoved it in and was met with her tongue. If he died now, he would've died a happy man. Her taste was heavenly and divine. She tasted of fresh strawberries, some vanilla and a classy elegant champagne. Her taste was what men died for.

They fought a battle of dominance, both not giving any quarter. In the end, by pure luck, Rukia had managed to win much to his dismay. Her hand had snaked from his chest to around his neck before entangling her hands in his hair for purchase. Her other hand was intent on feeling his solid yet sexy abs.

She couldn't be the only one getting anything. Ichigo lifted her shirt revealing creamy white skin as well as finding out that she had forgone wearing her bra. Meaning that her bare breasts were open to him from the beginning. That thought made him hard, extremely hard. Ichigo grinned deviously as he tore himself away from her sweet yet sinful lips. Panting, he lifted his shirt up slowly and assaulted her whether she wanted to or not. He had warned her and these were the consequences.

There were times during their ten year friendship that they had been unbearably sexually attracted to each other. But they never had acted on it... Until now that is.

Ichigo latched his mouth on to her ripe and supple breast. He bit, sucked and licked on her mulberry nipple with intense need. Ichigo never thought, even in his wildest dreams, that he would be the one to elicit such moans and gasps from his very own best friend. It was unbelievable sexy.

"Shall I keep going?" he asked as he flicked her nipple earning him a long sensual moan from her.

"J-just shut up... Ah-ahh... We're being unethical a-as it is..." Rukia mewled.

He smirked at the reaction he received as he switched to her other breast to please her further. "You didn't wear a bra." he stated bluntly as he began to knead her other breast.

"I-is it wrong to be comfortable in your own home?" she snapped at him as her grip on his hair tightened.

"Well..." he said in a playful tone as he held the sides of her loose shirt. He took the flimsy shirt off leaving Rukia bare. "Weren't you expecting me?"

She blushed at what he said but stayed extremely stubborn. "I didn't expect this." she replied.

"Yes you did." he shot back.

Rukia groaned angrily. When Ichigo was most vulnerable, she flipped him over so that she was the one straddling him. She had a heated gaze that bore into his eyes. "If you're gonna try and fuck me, do it right." she said in a demandingly sexual way as she took his lips forcibly. The way her lips slid against his was eupohoric. "And I can't be the only one in a state of undress now can I?" she added as she tore of his buttons while she kissed him ferociously. It was like she was trying to fucking eat him whole.

Once she was through with his buttons, Ichigo simply shrugged his short off as he had a firm grip on her waist. Seeing the feared yet respected Rukia Kuchiki explode into a heaping mass of moans was such a sight indeed. Any man would be lucky to be in his place. Hell, he was lucky Rukia was allowing him to well... fuck her.

"Did I ever mention that I do enjoy your little strip teases." she said hotly as she began to trail hot kisses all over his beautifully sculpted body.

"So they are effective." he groaned as Rukia began to lick his chiseled abdomen

Rukia had wanted to believe that she was the only one who could control the indomitable Ichigo Kurosaki. She knew about his little trysts and she also knew how he thought that it was all just good. Never great. And now she intended to be his first great.

Rukia pulled the zipper down in an almost torturous way as she took of the belt with ease and tugged his buttersoft jeans. Rukia was enthralled with how his erection was pushing insistently against the fabric of his boxers. It was just so... hot.

She pulled tugged his boxers down hard revealing a fully hard on length. The sight of him made her wetter than any other man could've done so in her life. Those college flings didn't do shit against what was happening now. Rukia's hand gripped him with nothing but lust and desire as she stroked him diligently eliciting gasps unbefitting a man like Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia sucked his balls earning her a sharp intake of air from him. She had to fight a snicker as she licked all the way from the base of the shaft to the tip which had already been brimming with pre-cum. Damn was she good.

Rukia lowered her hot and waiting orifice onto his engorged and throbbing lenghth. Who knew his best friend was such a talented sex fiend? Because she sure as hell could give him a fantastic blowjob. He loved how her tongue lapped at every substance that had shot out from his tip or how she could make him feel so vulnerable. He loved how her mouth was squeezing out everything he had to offer and when he came, it was all in her mouth. That thought made him painfully harder if that was even possible.

His semen was all over her bottom chin as she finished him. Ichigo found it incredibly sexy as he flipped her over and kissed her. It was so arousing to taste not just Rukia but him on her tongue. He licked off ever excess liquid as he licked her tight abdomen to return the favor. Her breathing had increased tenfold as she did her very best not to gasp, mewl or moan. His touch was simply what all women dreamed off. He was rough yet gentle yet passionate and desire driven. His free hand had found it's way to her nether region. With a smirk, he pressed against a particular region.

"Oh... Fuck, do that again." she moaned breathlessly.

And he did, with great joy.

She call out his name with increasing frequency and his did his absolute best to cope with her demands. Ichigo finally tore of her shorts revealing that she had been wearing black lace panties. He grinned deviously. "What do we have here Rukia?"

He could feel her heady gaze upon him. "I was in a hurry to leave this morning so I grabbed what I could." she said breathlessly as she could feel him tear away at her shorts completely.

He played with her pussy through the black lacey fabric, he could hear her panting. Then he realized that she was watching him. A thought popped into his head as he tore away the extremely wet fabric. He could see her bare slick sex just aching to be done. He lowered his head and lifted her long milky legs as he his mouth was a millimeter away from pleasuring her to the fullest.

Rukia felt the intrusion of a his slick, wet erotically teasing tongue into the place she knew was throbbing the hardest. She gripped the nearest cushion she could find for some form of purchase. No man had ever dares to boldy put his face in between her legs. It was completely new to her.

"O-oh God, Ichigo!" she cried as she gripped whatever that hell she was gripping harder. His slender erotic tongue kept thrusting in and out of her nether region, it was more than she could ever take. His fingers would graze her clit and withdraw teasingly before repeating the torturous cycle. She crooned wantonly with every bit of his skillful ministrations.

He was sure as hell enjoying this.

At this point they weren't best friends. They were just a guy and girl who happened to be sexually frustrated with each other for the past ten years they have known each other.

Screw relationships.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore as she came like a whore. Ichigo'a tongue kept pleasuring her as he was practically drinking her already. Of course he knew that it was his fault for arousing her to such lengths. The sounds she kept making were music to his ears. They only served to arouse him further.

Good Lord he wanted her. Badly.

"Rukia." he whispered huskily. "I want to fuck you so bad..." he said with such great urgency. She found it downright sexy.

"Then by all means..." she replied in the naughtiest voice she could muster.

Ichigo readied himself as he hovered above her. He still couldn't believe that he was having sex with Rukia fucking Kuchiki. He was reassured when it was she herself who guided the pink and raw tip of his length to the entrance of her wet sex.

With great pleasure, his length was now pulsating inside of her. It would have been an insult to her to stop a moment for her to adjust to his size. He only gave himself a second to feel her before he began to thrust erratically.

What happened next was nothing but mind numbing pleasure. He had her whimpering with every thrust and never had she moaned and screamed like a whore in her life. To whichever god had bestowed such a large blessing upon her best friend deserved a continent in his name. She couldn't think nor could she breath. He charged at her with the strength of a raging bull. It felt so good. Too good.

"A-ahh... Ichigo...F-fuck me harder! P-please!" she cried out in pleasure.

"Damn it Rukia... You're so tight... Y-you're so fucking hot right now."

"Ichigo..."

He kept thrusting as if there was no tomorrow. Grunts of pleasure and feverish moans were the only sound heard in the apartment. Her desperate pleas for him kept driving him to keep going. There was nothing like love involved. It's was just pure desire driven passion and carnal instinct that drove these two individuals to do the most unethical of acts known to people who were simply just friends.

Her pussy spasmed so hard as he eyes rolled back. It was like she was in heaven. No if there was something beyond heaven, she would've been there. Her inner walls clenched so tightly on his cock, he lost his breath. In a sharp choked gasp, he erupted inside of her. Filling and overwhelming the expanse of her tight whole. His searing discharge filled her completely. Never had she experienced an orgasm like this.

He loved how she looked postcoital and all. Her hair was mussed up and her eyes were brimming with more unquenched desires. She was panting hard and he could tell that she had been reviewing what had just happened. Her warm core was still throbbing for him and he wasn't getting any smaller as he stayed within her for a little while longer. His breathing had been worse than hers as their bodies glistened in sweat.

He finally pulled out, much to her dismay and he flopped next to her. He still wasn't getting any smaller.

The ever so loving panic settled in her stomach as she observed the floor next to the couch. Rumpled clothing lay on the floor limply as she heard his harsh breathing. She could still feel all the sensations and the wonders he had given her. Her pussy was still throbbing and her breasts were still tingling from delight. She could still feel his lips on hers and how divine he had tasted.

It was just like that movie with Meg Ryan... How Harry Met Sally was it?

Men and woman couldn't stay friends because the sex part always gets in the way.

Ichigo and Rukia just proved that. What happens now? Would they stay friends?

She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to lose him over something as trivial as sex. Okay fine, sex wasn't trivial but why had she forgone the use of her brain. Why had she trusted her instincts and desires instead of her greater judgement?

Ichigo got up after a groan, his erection was still hanging about. She never saw him ass naked before, truth be told, he was still beautiful. He was very handsome and his body was no lesser than his face. All of him was impressive. Rukia yelped as he suddenly carried her bridal style.

He brought her to her own room and dropped her on the bed gently. He pinned her down and with strength like his, escape was impossible. Upon looking at his eyes, she understood plain as day what he had wanted. Sad to say, she wanted it too.

More sex.

Why not, she thought. She had already compromised their friendship, more sex wouldn't hurt.

"I'm not done with you, I'm going to see this through the end." he declared confidently as he kissed her passionately.

And so round two began.

With Rukia on top.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yes, before I hear all of your violent reactions. Let me just say that I have no idea how to write a lemon and this is my first attempt at a real full blown lemon. I wanted to write this two shot while I'm on a short break for my active fic. Just a short break to gather my thoughts for my more active fic.<strong>

**So now then, I have no idea if I can produce a proper decent lemon so let me hear your thoughts. This is just a two shot once again so please don't expect a chapter three or four. It's not gonna happen.**

**Please Review! I could use a lot of constructive criticisms. Be as rude as you want as long as it's supposed to help. Hopefully...**

**Ah well~**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Please, if I did own Bleach then I would have made Ichigo and Rukia kiss already before engaging in smut activities. Oh lol... Doing special things in the Kuchiki mansion... While byakuya's there... That sounds like fun... In some squad's barracks perhaps or we can stick to the underground training room... I need to keep my fantasies in check...**

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki woke up feeling extremely sore but in a good way. Her mind was fuzzy and she could taste blood on her lip. The first thing she had noticed upon waking up was how she was stark naked. Then popped the question, why was she in the nude? She tried to regain her sense of self before she had begun to make assumptions but there was only one thing a person could assume from being naked.<p>

She had sex.

Before she started panicking, she needed to regain her use of all of her four limbs. And she needed to stop feeling so sore if she was going to move. Once she could feel her legs again, the memories flooded in like a water gushing out of a crack in a dam.

Ichigo threw her against the wall when she tried to escape to the bathroom after a short break. He kissed her neck animalistcally. A beastly growl escaped his lips as he took her against the wall then and there after picking her up, her legs around his waist.

Rukia looked next to her to find him sleeping softly. His intimidating scowl was nonexistent. She felt like panicking again. She then realized that she had been sprawled over his hard nude form. She sighed fitfully as she did her very best to stay calm. Let's get the facts straight.

I slept with my best friend.

Oh no... I just slept with Ichigo Kurosaki... My best friend since I was fifteen in middle school. The guy who stole my first kiss on a drunken wager. They guy I would never think of having sex with. The guy who was my crying shoulder and back up date.

The one guy who stood by her when the whole world was against her.

She had to go, who cares if it was like seven a.m in the morning. She could stay in Starbucks for an hour before heading off to work. And she needed to avoid Ichigo for as much as possible.

She stood up slowly as to not wake him up. She was saddened with the fact that his scent would stay stuck on her bed for an eternity. How could she live with that? Washing it won't work.

She walked towards her bathroom to clean up.

After making her come twice with his incredibly talented fingers. Her got her on all fours so that he could fuck her from behind. Having him slamming at her like it was nothing made her even hotter for him.

She shuddered as the memories kept flashing through with or without her consent. She could still feel his engorged length inside of her. She could still feel the sensations of him thrusting back and forth. Hell, she could still remember the look on his face when she was riding him like she was the jockey and he was the horse. She could still feel his kiss and his heated touch.

She had never had sex like that.

Men had never tried to pleasure her as much as Ichigo did. They were all self absorbed jerks who had only wanted to fulfill themselves.

She shouldn't be yearning for Ichigo like this. It was wrong, they had ruined everything by one night of passion.

Rukia had just finished cleaning the remnants of Ichigo's explosion. It was only then that she felt that her nether region was still pink, raw and extremely sore. She felt so spent. She hadn't felt this tired and sore since she had to do a hundred push ups everyday for a month just because she covered up for Ichigo in P.E class. It was for a good cause, his sister Yuzu had contracted Hepatitis A and he had to go be the legal guardian since his father was busy and all.

She double backed to her room to quietly get her clothes. She couldn't risk showing so she had to raid his apartment. It wasn't new that she sometimes bathed at his place since he was such a bad drunk that he had to puke all over her tub. She found her spare key and quietly escaped with a towel on her. No sane person on her floor was awake at this hour and his apartment was only next door.

As soon as she got to her living room, she remembered how she sucked him dry on her poor and defiled couch. She would have to mourn it's loss of innocence later.

She got out of her apartment with the quickness and the stealth of a professional thief. Kinda like Lupin III really. She quickly unlocked his door and was once again met by his masculine scent that was uniquely his. Just the smell of him was making her a tad bit wet again. Oh good lord, she didn't think she would have the strength nor the will to push him away should he wake up so she had to be quick. She had already smuggled her her important belongings including her things for work.

She had also took the initiative to leave him her spare key instead of having him walk back to his apartment just to lock her door.

She found the shower rather quickly and since she had already been in a state of undress, she hopped in the shower and had allowed the hot water to run all over her. Soothing her and relaxing her. She certainly needed this after her rough night.

But seriously though, she had never had sex four times in one night.

Though to be precise, it was one on the couch, then twice on the bed where she was on top and when he took her from behind and there was that part where he took her against the wall.

To think he was such an innocent guy back in high school.

As she scrubbed her body with soap, she could remember how his calloused hands felt on her skin. She was sure to check for any hickeys. It was around fall so she could afford to wear turtlenecks and scarves to her heart's content. After finishing with her hair, she stepped out of the steamy shower and grabbed a spare towel. She dried herself completely before wearing her clothes and borrowing his blow dryer.

Ever since he grew his hair longer, the dryer was essential.

Once she looked professional again she put some makeup and made sure to cover some of the visible hickeys.

She hated to admit it but he did do his job. Because she finally had a straight line of thought for scripts for an entire season. Did she need to get laid just to straighten her brain out?

If that were the case then she must be seriously pathetic.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up in a daze. He had to wonder why he was in Rukia's apartment before recalling his night. He stretched on the bed as he saw that he was naked. His cock was was still covered in her juices as he tried to recover his ability to use his limbs. Good Lord they had screwed like rabbits last night. He never knew that the prudish Kuchiki was such a fiend in bed.<p>

Once he was up and fully mobile, he glanced at the table clock to find that it was near nine a.m and that he had to go to work in forty minutes or so. He groaned heavily as he stretched out all the kinks and sores out of his body. He was about to wake up Rukia when he had just realized that she wasn't there.

Panic settled in his stomach as he wondered where she could be. He called out her name to find that she wasn't anywhere on the premises. He just had to scowl.

He just had the best sex of his life and he couldn't find the sex partner who had contributed to his best sex ever.

He sat on the bed whilst still naked and put his brain to use. To put it plain and simple, he had sex with Rukia Kuchiki, his best friend. There was no one else like her, had he ruined their relationship by refusing to exercise some form of self restraint? He knew how it was a miracle how they could've stayed friends for so long and that it was only a matter of time before the sex part ruined everything.

God, imagine the awkwardness if they were left alone in the same room with nothing holding them back.

This was seriously bad.

Ichigo just hoped the matter would be resolved before anything would escalate.

It was only then and there that he had begun to feel the guilt and the regret.

* * *

><p>Rukia's boots clicked against the floor as she walked along the hallway. She was on her way to the producer to give the finished product before she would begin writing the entire season. By the time episode one was out, she would've been starting season two should the show's ratings allow it.<p>

The people divided like the red sea for her as she walked in refinement. She had been wearing a black turtleneck, her favorite regal coat along with her buttersoft jeans and her most comfortable and warm boots. She had a file in her hands and this file needed to be delivered. She found the office she was looking for before hearing the conventional 'enter'. Of course she wanted to hear that immediately, after working on that script for two hours, she needed to hear that.

She turned the brass knob and entered silently. She bowed and greeted him. "Good Morning Mr. Urahara."

He nodded back to her with his mischievous smile. His had pale blond hair which was always messy and unkempt on a daily basis but he was the best of the best. They say he had an eye for talent and what would sell and what wouldn't. It was also he who found Rukia Kuchiki and started of her career. He had been wearing an italian suit today.

"Done with it already Ms. Kuchiki?"

She nodded as she handed the file over. He took it gratefully and perused the papers carefully. He then settled it down on his table. He strode up to her and offered her to sit on the sofa while he sat on the sofa opposite her. "I assume Mr. Kurosaki was able to assist you?"

Rukia nearly blushed but had managed to save herself. "Yes, Ichigo has helped me out tremendously so I have the whole season running through my head already sir." she said maintaining her air of professionalism.

They both heard a knock from the door and Uruhara told them to enter.

The door opened revealing a certain handsome actor whom Rukia had just had inappropriate relations with earlier. How embarrassing could this get.

Uruhara stood up to greet him and shook his hand. "Mr. Kurosaki, perhaps I should buy you dinner with Ms. Kuchiki sometime. You've been a great help dissolving her writer's block." he said as he gestured him to sit next to Rukia much to his dismay. "Come, sit."

Ichigo simply nodded as he sat a good distance away from her. They could both still feel the tension. "Why did you call me here sir?"

Uruhara grinned. "To talk about the show of course. You're the lead actor and your presence is vital to the success of the show. You understand that our drama is about forbidden affairs between a student and her college professor. I heard the younger generation dig these kinds of things. There's something heart racing about stories like these and so far, no one has made an attempt to make a drama like this out of fear for being too controversial." he said before smiling deviously.

"Well screw controversial. This is what the people want and you two can give that to the people." he said as his timer beeped. He smiled as he excused himself.

"I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend to. It'll only take half an hour or so feel free to wait or go do your business. If you choose the latter, I'll just call you guys in later." he said as he left his own office leaving the two of them alone.

This was what they both feared the most. Having just the two of them alone in a room.

"So... How was your morning?" he asked awkwardly.

"It was... great. I had to use your shower." she replied bluntly.

"I noticed..."

"How was your morning?" she asked in the in the most pleasant tone she could muster.

"It was fine..." he replied.

Silence prevailed once more and they could feel the tension in the air more than ever. How were they supposed to remain the best if friends if this was going to keep happening. By coincidence, Rukia's gorgeous amethyst eyes locked into his blazing amber ones.

Before their actions could even register in their brains, they had been kissing each other without a second thought. Their brains were clearly not functioning well enought to regain control of their bodies. His tongue had tasted the taste he had been yearning for. A feverish moan erupted from her throat as she attempted to cope with his assault. Her hands were once again entangled in his hair while his hands were around her waist along with her black ebony tresses.

The fact that they had clothes on added to the increasing friction and if they weren't careful, they might've easily burned their clothes. Figuratively speaking.

"This is why best friends shouldn't have sex." she said hotly in between kisses.

He angled his in order to taste her as humanely possible. "Please, care to elaborate?" he replied in his own steamy way that made her melt on the inside.

After a short yet fierce battle for dominance, Rukia spoke. "This happens... Do you understand how we won't be able to look at each other the same way?"

"Well thank you captain obvious." he retorted as he tore his lips from her mouth and assaulted her neck after pulling down the cloth obscuring her neck.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" she asked breathless as she found herself helpless against his assault.

"I can't help that I'm attracted to my best friend." he said as he bit her ear earning him a gasp. "And I honestly think you're hot." he whispered.

She blushed at the comment but remained stubborn. "You do realize that this office is Mr. Urahara's?" she reasoned with him despite how her body hummed and longed to have him inside her again.

"Well I suggest... That we finish this little make out session first before heading to your room... Since after all, no one dares to enter your room."

"Sounds like a plan." she replied.

"It is a plan."

"So what are we now? Do we just fuck whenever we feel like it?"

Ichigo smirked as he found her tremendously kissable lips once more. "Well... Now that I've had it, I don't want to lose it. And besides, as long as you stay my friend I couldn't care less about my method because I swear to God, if you weren't there I wouldn't be the man I was today."

She flushed red with his sudden declaration. "I don't want to take any risks Ichigo. If we're seen, this would be a some sex scandal and you're good name will be slandered so soon." she threatened as she licked her lips.

He grinned. "Then I suggest we take Mr. Uruhara's suggestion and wait for him to call us back in."

"You suggest right..." she replied coyly as they managed to separate from each other after much effort.

They exited the room and went to someplace private.

* * *

><p>Three months passed in a huge whirlwind of a blur. Weeks of nothing but sex, work and limelight. Little trysts in the studios and going home a little earlier for afternoon forays that could very well last until midnight filled the weeks. The show was a complete and utter success though. Rukia broke another record for extreme high ratings for just the first episode.<p>

The following episodes after the pilot kept outdoing each other when it came to ratings. Indeed, another great feat for someone as young as her. That aside, Rukia had wanted to focus on what was going on as of the moment.

Ichigo grunted hard as he pushed himself into her stubborn hole. He was always enthralled with her tightness. After a swift kiss to the nape of her neck he grinned deviously as he had begun to thrust into her slowly. Rukia's hands gripped the edges of the table hard as she felt his rather large erection slide against her inner walls. Ichigo began to thrust erratically. Rukia's moans grew louder and louder as she desperately called out his name again and again further encouraging him.

Ichigo kept going and going with the speed of a bullet and the strength of a charging bull. It was simply too much for her especially since she had been lying against the table, her back facing him. The friction of it along with his mind numbing ministrations were simply too much for her. Her breasts slid against the cool wood along with her raw clit.

Ichigo let out a harsh groan of pleasure as one hand swooped down bellow to play with her clit with skill. Rukia bit her lip as she did her very best not to scream with the pleasure. Screaming would be incredibly bad since they were having sex on her desk in the studio Ichigo's other hand snaked it's way to her chest to massage her breasts. He had it all covered and all she could do was stay there and do her absolute best to cope with the torture of it all.

And God, she loved having sex with him. No one could ever hope of satisfying her like the way he satisfies her. Only he could quench her insatiable desires. She just loved how his big cock drove her crazy every single time.

"Rukia?" he grunted hard as he kept thrusting.

"Y-yeah?" she replied with all the sanity she had left.

"I wanna see you ride me..." he demanded huskily. His tone made her hotter and wetter for him.

She agreed as he temporarily stopped charging into her much to her dismay. Ichigo carried her while he was still lodged deep inside of her. Ichigo sat on the desk and lied down. "Face me." he demanded with so much sexy dominance exuding from his form.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." she replied with a grin as she gave him a full frontal view of her. Rukia leaned down and kissed him hard before Ichigo gripped her milky waists.

Rukia began to slam onto him hard. Her breasts heaved up and down with every movement and it was turning him on. Rukia would even go down in slow painful circles that would elicit sexy moans from his throat. Ichigo began to move up in down in time with her. Rukia felt overwhelmed as the angle allowed him to hit her sweet spot more frequently. Ichigo just kept going and going. His power was unebelievable. Rukia found it impossible to hold back everything that came out of her throat.

"There's an ongoing staff meeting right now. No one's outside, scream all you want..." he murmured hotly as he gasped when he felt her inner walls collapsed around him. Her orgasm was hard and powerful as she let it all out in one delicious shriek of pleasure. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was stuck with how hard her pussy contracted.

Rukia lay against his bare molten chest as she panted hard. His cock was still lodged to the hilt as the two bodies would've melted into each other with the heat of it all. It took them ten minutes before they could speak.

"Damn..." Rukia cursed fitfully as she finally regained control of her breath.

"You said it..." Ichigo replied as he finally dislodged himself from Rukia after being embedded deep inside of her much to both of their dismays.

Rukia got up first seeing as though she was the one on top and plopped on the couch as she eyed the floor for the things that have fallen off for a quick and east fix. She even tried to look for her clothes to find her underwear hanging off the lightstand. Yeah, very appropriate.

Ichigo settled for the nice rug on the floor. That would have to do for now.

"Hey Midget... If I am paralazyed from the waist down, I'm blaming you."

"Me? Go blame yourself. You're the one who was putting the extra effort." she scoffed as she could still see him semi erect.

"Weren't you the one who went slow?" he shot back stubbornly.

"You're saying you tired yourself out just cause I forced you to that because I was being torturously slow? That's new..." she said in an amused tone.

"Shut up midget... I'm going to knock you unconscious next time so you won't ridicule me postcoital." he replied.

"In the three months we've been sneaking behind people's backs having sex and all, not once have you come close to knocking me unconcious. Keep dreaming Ichigo." she scoffed.

"Yes I have." he retorted.

"No you haven't."

"How about that one time you fell asleep as soon as you were mobile. That counts as nearly passing out."

She glared at him harshly. "That's called being tired asshole..."

"Bitch."

"Insatiable man-whore."

"Am not."

"You sure as hell are considering how you're so addicted to sex."

"And so are you."

"Perhaps." she chuckled lightly.

Ichigo stood up from the floor and stretched out the all the tiny kinks he got from the table. He noticed Rukia staring and approached her with a grin. "What are you looking at Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Absolutely nothing." she said as she turned her head away.

"No, you were staring." he said with a smirk as she didn't realize he was being too close.

"No I wasn-" she said as she turned her head only to be cut off by him and his talented tongue. Ichigo held the nape of her neck firmly as he angled his haid to taste even more of her unique taste. The taste that drove him inevitably crazy. She was simply divine as his tongue urged hers to compete with him and so she did, gladly. Rukia entangled her hand in his hair which she loved very much. He was just handsome when his hair was still spiky short but with his hair long, he was gorgeous.

She found herself defenseless against him again. Her grip on him weakened considerably with his searing kiss. It was only recently that she had been dreaming of just his kiss. It was normal for her to have wet dreams about him but it was odd when she dreamt of just his searing kiss and nothing more. She found it to be strange and it was also just recently that she had begun to see him in a different light. She began to notice little details about him she never noticed before. It was mostly about his face though.

And a couple of personality things she never gave special attention to before.

Was it what she thought she was feeling? If so, then she must've been extremely stupid. Friends should never feel that way. The moment they break up is the moment the friendship breaks. They could never have anything more than that. Because once the dream ends, so does the entirety of their relationship.

Rukia stopped the kiss herself. She pushed him aside softly and went to grab her clothes. She put on a fake smile. "Come on Romeo, clean up." she said as she grabbed her underwear first and wore it.

Ichigo shook his head and sighed as he scavenged for his boxers.

* * *

><p>Two more weeks passed but things were somewhat different. Both of them found it awkward postcoitus. They were both fine with the sexual tension and the tension led them to the act. The sex part was run by their instincts but the pillow talk had been awkward. They found it difficult to talk and eventually, there were days where they would be quiet and decide not to engage in any activities at all from the very start. Those days were the worst. And they reflected upon her writing because the plot of the show as of now was where bad things were happening. The ratings were still extremely high, it was just negative.<p>

Rukia was busy typing another episode's script which needed to be finished by tomorrow. No big deal, she could finished it today. As soon as she had finished with one scene, her mail buzzed. She clicked her mail to see if it was something important. She cringed as she saw something that should've been in the spam in her main inbox. She was ready to delete it if it weren't for the title and the sender.

The sender was Momo Hinamori, her only other friend aside from Ichigo who had been abroad for some high profile movie. Momo was one of the most talented make up artists in the industry and of course she knew about Ichigo and Rukia's relationship.

Rukia quickly opened it to find a bunch of authentic pictures on some tabloid site. It was labeled "Ichigo Kurosaki's Secret Woman?" Rukia quickly enlarged the pictures as she felt her heart gain significant weight.

Ichigo was seen willingly going into someone's apartment. The woman's hands on him were rather visible but the man was undoubtedly Ichigo. She couldn't mistake him. It seemed that they kissed before entering and the papparazzi took pictures of something dirty in the pool area of the residence. The woman was straddling him while he was on the chair.

Rukia's eyes began to feel watery. Her fingers began to shake so hard that typing was impossible. The tears fell down her face as her air supply had officially been cut off. She closed the laptop abruptly as she stayed hugging her legs in fetal position. She knew this relationship had no strings attached and all but this was simply ridiculous to be crying over something like this.

Who cares if he was also fucking some other girl? It wasn't her business because this arrangement had no commitment to begin with. It was there so that they could keep their friendship and not break it.

But it still hurt because it was only just recently that she had figured out that she was in love with her best friend.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been in another studio this time. One where Rukia wasn't supposed to be present. Ever since those pictures had circulated all over the Internet like a wild forest fire, Rukia hasn't spoken to him. He called and even tried to confront her but it had been several times that she had been coincidentally unavailable. He tried calling Momo Hinamori to check upon Rukia since Momo was back in the country and all. Even she didn't know but he felt that Momo had been lying though.<p>

Those pictures were nothing but shit actually. He was just on his way to reserve Rukia's favorite cake because it was such a popular item that it required reservations the day thepictures were taken. Her birthday was today and the cake just stayed in his refrigerator as of the moment but that was besides the point.

Some crazy rich fanatic slipped him a pill and he had been woozy when he got pulled in her apartment. When he woke up, he was on some bench thing next to the pool and she had been strangling. Of course he retaliated and practically threw her into the pool, found his clothes, got dressed and ran the hell out of the place. Based on the pictures, looks like she kissed him to when he was extremely woozy.

And now Rukia misunderstood him.

His heart was practically at the brink of breaking unless he saw her again. Ichigo was now just waiting for his cue to appear on the show. It was such a big interview show, he had to go.

His cue came and with some refreshing music to start off his entrance, he walked onto the stage and was greeted by the host warmly. He sat down on the chair with his usual charming grin. He couldn't let people see that he was obviously depressed over something. The live studio audience applauded him as he sat casually on the chair.

"Wow Ichigo Kurosaki! Getting in touch with you was really difficult." the host said.

"Yeah, well I've been busy... Kissing students." Ichigo replied sarcastically making the audience laugh along with the host.

"Yes, we all know about your illicit student teacher relationships Ichigo and I must say, you surprised us a lot when you came out with this new show. We didn't think you would've been able to pull it off!" the host joked.

"Well, I just did what came naturally and immersed myself into my role. It helps when you occasionally have these student teacher fantasies." Ichigo added.

"My, aren't you a humorous fellow?"

"It's not humor, it's sarcasm. I'm an expert at sarcasm. Or so my friend's and family have told me" Ichigo replied.

"Does seem like it sir. I heard you're good friends with the famous scriptwriter Rukia Kuchiki. Is that true?"

Ichigo froze at the mere mention of her name but recovered fast enough and smirked. "Rukia? Yeah, she's a really good friend of mine. Known her since middle school actually and we still keep in touch." Ichigo answered smartly.

"Well, Ms. Kuchiki is a rather private person. Can you tell us anything about her?"

How about the fact that I had sex her?

"Well... If I told the world where she lived she'd personally shoot me in the head with some puny pistol or something her small petite stature can handle." Ichigo scoffed as the crowd laughed.

"Does she mind you insulting her like that?"

"Of course not. But I still do that everyday, it pisses her off so it's kinda fun." Ichigo replied with a real genuine smile now.

"You're rather sadistic aren't you Ichigo?"

He laughed. "She's worse. I'm nothing compared to her."

"I see... I know everyone is talking about this thing circulating over the Internet... Care to talk about it Ichigo?" the host asked delicately.

Ichigo was silent before facing the host seriously. "Okay... I'll talk... Because there's this girl I've hurt and I want to make it clear to her or I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." Ichigo said with something melancholic in his tone. The host quickly caught on and signaled a break as he announced a commercial break.

Ichigo still stayed silent as he fumbled with his hands. The host gave him a stern look. "Listen up kid, it's never a smart move to talk about something personal unless it's that important to you because it can be used against you."

"Thanks for the concern sir but... I need to do this."

The host laughed at him. "You must be in love kid. It's fine, just don't let the pressure get to ya alright kid?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

Ichigo sat on the chair with renewed hope. He hoped he would reach her and knowing her, she was watching this interview. Or in the very least, Momo was watching it for her. The show went live again after five and the host greeted the audience back. Then he displayed on the television screen, the alleged scandalous photos. Ichigo gulped hard as he was ready to speak.

"That day, I was going to reserve this cake at that expensive pastry shop and all because a certain person's birthday was coming up and she loves cakes from there so I wanted to buy it for her birthday... Actually, her birthday's today. January fourteen."

He said as he breathed in deep. The host only nodded. "Then this unknown girl approached me and asked me to help her out with a few things, I was in disguise then actually so I thought it was just a normal favor from a stranger. I helped her with her shopping bags and she treated me to some coffee as thanks for helping her. Then I felt woozy. Before I knew it, I was in front of this place... I didn't remember that kiss photo very well actually, but I do remember getting pulled in..."

"So she snuck you a pill?" the host asked as the audience kept gasping.

"I guess, I wouldn't know but when I woke up after losing consciousness I was being straddled by her." he said.

"And what did you do Ichigo?"

"I threw her to the pool of course. The woman was psychotic so I threw her to the pool and made a run for it. Next day, those pictures are up and a certain girl won't talk to me anymore."

The host readjusted his position. "That sounds unfortunate. I hate to break you day even more but the crew got this anonymous text from your backstage crew about some interesting news." the host said as he brought out a piece of paper and read it's contents.

"The texts claims that you've been sleeping with Rukia Kuchiki... And they say it's true since she is writing for your show and all and you guys have been allegedly closer than usual."

Ichigo's eyes widened considerable. "Where did you say you got that?" Ichigo asked.

"It was an anonymous text Ichigo... Damn, you're being trashed today aren't you? Of course you're not sleeping with her. That would be awkward.

Ichigo didn't answer since the host kept talking.

"Today is such a bummer isn't it Ichigo? And we were planning on making you do the ridiculous lines segment personally written by Rukia Kuchiki. We'll just tell her to hold on and stay here for a little while longer with her script."

Ichigo stared at the host. "E-excuse me? Rukia's here?"

"Why? Didn't she tell you?"

Ichigo shook his head as he looked around. After much looking he found a pair of familiar amethyst eyes staring at him. She saw him looking and turned around and began to walk away.

He was going to regret this. Forever. Ichigo stood up and walked out of the stage as he began to run after Rukia. Which was to say difficult since there were a lot of people backstage and she was rather small. He could've sworn he heard some producer guy tell the camera guys to follow Ichigo as he ran after Rukia but he didn't care. After running through the entire studio he found her finally. Panting, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Rukia!"

She glared at him and slapped her knowing this was being broadcasted on live national television. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Ichigo? You have an interview to do." she said angrily as she tried to pry his hand off her arm.

"Please... Didn't you listen to what I said?"

She sighed as she stopped fighting making him release his grip on her. She crossed her arms. "No, I was napping in hopes of not having to see you." she replied angrily.

He could tell the cameras were visible but he could've cared less. "I was drugged."

She sighed. "Idiot, does the word sarcasm mean nothing to you!" she scolded him as she began to massage her temples.

"Oh..."

"I swear... Your sarcasm comes from me, it's only natural that you couldn't tell if I'm the one being sarcastic." she sighed fitfully.

"Well sorry but I was trying to tell you as quickly as possible but..." he said as he bowed before her. "I'm sorry Rukia... Real fucking sorry..."

Her expression still didn't change. "As I thought, you're just going to waste my time." she said as she turned around.

"No! W-wait!" he said as she practically had him kneeling by then. "Please... Stay for just a little more."

"Hurry up. I need to finish your script for another episode..."

Ichigo breathed in deep as he stared at the amethyst eyes he loved so much. "Look. I'm sorry for not confronting you sooner. I'm sorry for making half assed efforts when I was looking for you. I'm sorry for being such an indecisive son of a bitch, you must've been sick of me." he said sincerely. He would've squeezed out a few tears had he not managed enough self restraint not to.

She was silent. "You look pathetic you know."

Ichigo saw red as he stood up angrily and grabbed her shoulders. She was deliberately pissing him off. "Rukia... Can you stop being a bitch for one second and at least try to comprehend what I said."

"Wow, that's rich coming from you."

"Rich? Are we talking about who's being rich right now? That would be you."

"Me! Excuse me but for your information, you weren't the one suffering depression!"

"You? Depressed? That's the end of the fucking world. The last time you were depressed was when Hisana was near death and that was seven years ago!"

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare bring up my sister's incident so casually!" she yelled at him.

"Please stop being so difficult Rukia! I've stuck my neck out for you so many times!"

She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything! I did over two thousand eight hundred push ups for you you idiot just because I covered for you in P.E!"

"That was because Yuzu had Hepatitis A!"

"You father was a doctor for crying out loud." she retorted.

"Stop complaining. I had to do half a year of detention just because you hacked the school computer just to get back at some chick who slandered your good name during the last year of middle school!"

"That wasn't so bad. All you had to do was clean the music room everyday!"

"That is bad! How about that time I had to go on that horrible blind date just for your sick research material!"

"That's because the main character had to be horrified by some chick in the show!"

"She was a psychopath!"

"So what! That double date thing you set me up with was with some greasy guy who kept staring at me weirdly was just as horrible!"

"It was a favor! I was being a good friend!"

"I'm your best friend for Christ's sake! There's a difference between good and best friend!"

Both of them were glaring at each other and both of them were practically baring their teeth against each other at this point. The tension was practically off the charts at this point.

"I can't believe I slept with you!" Ichigo growled

"And I can't believe I slept with you!" she shot back in a fit of feminine rage.

They glared at each other for another full minute before softening their glares. Ichigo surged forward and grabbed her waist to pull her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned down and took her lips for the first time in a while. His lips slid against hers tenderly as she responded with as much fervor. Right now, it was just the two of them in the world. His tongues pried her lips open and she met him instantly. It had felt like an eternity ever since they had tasted each other like this. The separated for air and looked into each other's eyes.

They did no effort to stop hugging.

"For the past ten years, I was so blind as to not see the girl who had been standing right next to me. When I found you crying over your overachieving grades on those stairs that late afternoon during middle school, I never expected to fall in love with her ten years later." he said with a stupid grin.

"What show did you get that line from." she chuckled.

"It's your script in which I took the liberty of amending for your sake." he replied as their noses touched once more.

She closed her eyes. "No wonder why they sound familiar."

He pulled her waist making her yelp. "Don't I get an answer?" he asked with his signature smirk.

"You didn't say it properly." she replied smugly.

He wanted to sigh. "I love you Rukia Kuchiki. Even if you are demon spawn, even if you're a complete and utter prideful prude and even if you're a midget." he said confidently.

She loved his confidence. "Does that mean you'll forgive me for shutting myself completely from you?" she asked.

"No."

She frowned. "What if I said I loved you too? Would you change your mind?"

"Yes." he said in a laugh.

"That's good because I do love you you inconsiderate insatiable bastard who such an idiot and a complete and utter dumbass who doesn't know how to think." she replied as she kissed him on the lips once.

"When I count to five." he whispered as he separated from her. "Make a run for it."

"Wow, you must be lucky because I asked Momo to fetch me. She should be coming any time now."

He nodded as he acknowledged her statement. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four." she said as she eyed the cameras.

"Five!" he said as he grabbed her and made a run for the exit. The security chased after them but they made it to the elevator first. The security would've had to run down fifty floors of stairs to reach them.

Once they had gone down to ground floor Momo called Rukia and Rukia simply ignored the call. They ran for the glass door and found Momo's lovable SUV. They quickly hopped in and ordered her to step on it. She gave them the eye through the mirror.

"Number one, I am not a taxi. Number two, I thought you had an interview Ichigo. Number three, why are both of you in good terms now. You two are freaky... I come back from shooting in Malaysia to find that you two are fuck buddies, now when I come back from Vietnam, you two were reenacting the cold war. What the hell are you two now?" Momo asked frustratedly as she drove to Rukia and Ichigo's apartment.

"Easy... We're dating." Ichigo stated bluntly.

Momo was about to look back before Rukia yelled at her to keep her eyes on the road. Momo groaned fitfully before she regained her composure. "You're dating?"

"We're dating?" Rukia had to ask as well while Ichigo gave her a weird look.

"What else do people do when they love each other?" he said as though it were obvious.

"What happened?" Momo asked.

"If you drive faster Momo then you'd catch the replay and you'd get to see what happened." Ichigo said smugly.

"Ichigo, please don't give her any incentives. I don't want to be strangled to death." Rukia pleaded.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "She won't."

"You two act no differently." Momo commented as she stopped at the red light.

"In your eyes, we don't seem any different." Rukia said brusquely.

"But in bed howeve-" Ichigo was about to say in his smug tone before Rukia cut him off by stepping on his foot painfully.

"Shut up..." Rukia said with an evident blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't make me jealous just because I haven't met my Mr. Right yet..." Momo seethed as she kept driving.

"What happened to Kira?" the couple asked simultaneously.

"He's too wimpy and I've recently found out he was bisexual. Thank God I didn't have sex with him, I could've contracted some disease from him." Momo replied straightforwardly.

"Oh..."

And they were quiet for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki had been typing furiously on her keyboard. She had forgotten all about the deadline. As soon as she crammed in the final lines for the episode she sighed in relief. Rukia was about to smack her self in the face for forgetting about her manuscript before remembering that smacking herself would've been very painful due to the thing she had been wearing on her ring finger.<p>

Ever since the broadcast, they had been going rather strong for month and though a lot of analytical experts thought they would break up fast, they persevered and stayed together. Though it was more like love, then fighting, then make-up sex. Point being, they had been together for months and just midway through the year, he proposed and they were in the middle of planning for a wedding.

Yes, they were getting married in December. Their favorite month and Rukia's favorite season ever. She was extremely excited and her excitement had yet to cease for the past three months. When people were as rich as them, they didn't need a year to plan a wedding. Half a year was extremely doable.

Though no one who personally knew them had ever expected them to get married. All they knew was that the two were best friend's. Last year they were lovers and this year they were getting married.

The ring on her finger was really such a beautiful engagement ring. The day he proposed was so beautiful and breathtaking. It was just simple actually. He took her to go cherry blossom gazing in the most beautiful cherry blossom garden in the world. The thing is, that place runs on reservations and that one needed to reserve two months in advanced in order to go. Aside from snow, he knew she loved cherry blossoms because of her brother.

Oh... And speaking of her brother. That was a rough nut to crack. Ichigo stormed in a business meeting uninvited, kneeled flat against the floor and begged Byakuya Kuchiki for his blessings to marry his little sister. Why Byakuya agreed was beyond them.

That aside, he simply took her around and planned a small picnic under the world renowned biggest and oldest cherry blossom tree in the world. Of course, he cooked it all and included her favorite foods and the like. And just like that, he talked about how much he loved her and before she knew it, he had been on one knee with a box in his hand. He opened it revealing a brilliant silver band with a small amethyst gem incrusted on it.

Rukia cried as he placed the beautiful ring upon her finger matching her perfectly. Ever since then it had been a habit of hers to twist it on her finger. She absolutely adored it. Naturally, her maid of honor was Momo. Ichigo's best man on the other hand was the guy who had been like his older brother his whole life Kaien Shiba. Yes they looked alike but they weren't related in blood. He was the guy Ichigo looked up to as a little kid and he was the guy he continued to look up to now.

After all, his "big bro" was a famous and world renowned chef. His best man was also the caterer, how convenient. And of course their wedding cake would be from Rukia's favorite cake shop. They did wedding cakes too luckily enough.

Everything was slowly falling into place and her sister herself was making her dress. Hisana ran a bridal dress shop before marrying her brother and before Rukia was therefore adopted into the Kuchiki family. Her sister made her own wedding dress for her own and no other pure blood Kuchiki woman had a dress as beautiful. They could pay the best of the best to make them a dress but it wouldn't compare to Hisana's dress. Rukia felt honored to have her dress made by her sister.

Though after much refusal, they finally agreed to have a tiny bit of press coverage. Just a tad bit.

And they also needed to stop Ichigo's father from buying fertility pills. That was just plain creepy and Rukia had to be extra cautious about her foot and drinks whenever Ichigo's father was in the area but Ichigo's sisters Karin and Yuzu alsomade sure that there was nothing laced in the food. Though even Ichigo's own family had never expected them to get married. Ichigo's good for nothing father Isshin was making the house flood with tears with how much he had been so overjoyed with the fact that his son was marrying someone he didn't deserve.

Rukia sighed as she couldn't help but smile when it was already late September and her wedding was in December. She just felt so ecstatic whenever she talked about. They also bought themselves a house actually. An honest to goodness extremely above average house but once Rukia saw it, she fell in love with it. They had to buy it. It didn't rival that of people like Nicholas Cage or Tom Cruise and their huge houses. But it was big and rich looking nonetheless.

So far, they were still having the living room and the pool area done but they made sure to finish the bedroom first as well as the kitchen, another part of the house Rukia had adored. Right now, Rukia was in her personal study. She loved having her own mini library.

As soon as she printed out her manuscript, her fiancé and husband to be stormed into her study much to her dismay. He walked in and kissed her cheek to appease her. "Hey Rukia... Did you forget that we had an appointment with your lovely cake?"

Rukia paused. "Oh right... The cake."

He grinned. "So you did forget about it." he said.

She stood up and grabbed her printouts and shoved them into a filing folder which she shoved into her bag. She turned of her laptop and shoved that into her bag as well and remembered to put her charger in. Rukia walked up to Ichigo and gave him a brief kiss on the lips with a smile as she walked upstairs to change. Ichigo smiled as he walked to the hallway and waited for her to come down.

Rukia came running down in her favorite white regal coat and grabbed her messenger bag along the way. that bag had been her companion since her college days. And now she was twenty six years old and getting married. Ichigo followed her out and opened the door to his BMW and held it out for her like a gentleman before hopping in himself. He started the car and drove towards the cake shop.

As Ichigo drove, his free hand was entangled with hers. Her ring shone beautifully. They did it.

They were finally getting married.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear... I was just writing, expecting this to be shorter and BAM! it became like this. So many time skips. You know, day after sex, three months later, two week later, few days later, months later( four months to be precise) then proposal. Then three months later. Then another three months later, they're getting married!<strong>

**I don't know why, but I'm being haunted by the number three. This fic has a lot of three months later and my active fic has three years ago... Screw you number three!**

**That aside. I appreciate all your reviews for the previous chapter! It's good to know my lemons aren't disappointing and I can now confidently write lemons for my two other chapter fics with my head held high. Thank you so much guys!**

**I don't know why but the complete button gives one a sense of accomplishment regardless of whether it is a oneshot or a twoshot or a chapter fic. It kinda makes me happy.**

**If there are any grammatical errors I will be sure to fix that. Feel free to PM me**

**AkaBaka-chan signing off!**


End file.
